Little Wolf
by DayDreamingLife
Summary: 7 year old Aubree is a little cub who just joined Derek's pack after her parents were murdered. She looks up to her new family and the pack comes together when she needs them the most.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Teen Wolf or any of the characters! Except Aubree, who is alll mine! =)**

**Oh and Copper, the old fart is mine too  
><strong>

**First story I've ever published, be nice, be hostile, we all have our opinions and I'm open for improvement. **

**Might or might not continue, still depending...**

I sprinted as fast as I could, the blur of the trees rushing past my vision. My ears concentrated on the road ahead, listening to the two werewolves talking. A gunshot went off, killing the silent air. I heard the other two werewolves pick up on my position and those of the hunters. My bare feet danced on the forest floor that was covered with colorful leaves.

Another gun shot left a bullet whizzing by the side of my head. Those bastards were getting better and better every time. As I got to the opening, Jackson and Scott climbed into the black Camaro and revved the engine. Of course Jackson was in the drivers seat, taking off once we made eye contact. I ran past them just like we planned out, entering the other side of the forest. I skidded to a stop, dirt flying up in the air along with various leaves. Pressing my back against the large, thick, pine tree, I listened closely to the hunters. I held my breath in anticipation, nervous for no one was sure if they were going to take the bait.

"Kelp and Holden take south road, Prescott and Henry take north road, I'll take the east side"

I swallowed hard, sweat accumulating and dripping down the side of my face. I couldn't stay here or I'd for sure die. I began to run again following a secluded trail that was just dirt. I was hoping maybe during this time Derek would appear out of no where, but he wasn't in sight. The sun began to fade behind the horizon, leaving the sky to darken by the minute. Halfway through, I heard water that seemed to be going fast. River? Waterfall? Finally off the dirt I came to a dead end, a cliffs edge sat in front of me and at the bottom was a river with fast rapids.

The white water churned over and over again, waiting to destroy anything that came through its path. I was ready to head back around, hoping to see if their was another way, maybe cut through. But as turned around, I saw a mistake that I made. I scolded myself out loud and bit down on my lip in shame. Feet tracks were engraved in the dirt, leaving a fresh trail for the grim reaper to-

"You can't run from fate child." An old aged voice stated

Copper, the man that was the enemy of my family. We all strived to kill him when we had the chance, when he wasn't hiding behind his crew of unprofessional hunters. He was my number one enemy though, he was on my target list. Was a 7 year old capable of killing a 40 year old man? I don't know, guess we'll find out.

"You've been running from yours for a while now"…"Copper" I spat

"Still the little demon child that you are…haven't change at all. Your still like your father, bold headed, ignorant, naïve, cocky, you get the gist of it."

"I'm pretty sure he was a better dad than you'd ever be."

"Ah, and that's why I don't have kids…also with the fact that they are easy targets"

"Like so" he said above a whisper

He stepped a little closer, holding his black gun upright so that it was aiming at me, specifically my heart. I wasn't sure it were silver bullets or not, all I knew was that if he shot me, it was going to be painful. The rocks crumbled from underneath the heel of my foot, giving away and splashing at the bottom of the cliff.

"Isn't this how your father died? Yes, it was, he was frightened, scared, pathetic, for the first time I've ever seen him. I gave him the option of the bullet or decapitation…chose to fight but I shot him in the end…then pushed him off a cliff"

The wolf inside of me tried to claw its way through my flesh, to tear at my arch enemy, that stood only 10 feet away. I couldn't shift though, he had the advantage of shooting me as I did so and I was only a pup, in training. My blood boiled, the thought of slicing my jagged teeth into Copper was enticing. I had to find another way though. Rocks crumbled underneath my footing once more and I knew what I had to do. As if on cue, a howl pierced the silent air, catching Copper's attention. During that split second, I smirked and stepped back, letting my body free fall to the river from below. I saw his surprised face when I passed the cliff edge then another gun shot. I wasn't sure if he got me or not for I was concentrated on other life threatening things.

Cold frigid water hit my body within seconds and their was nothing that I could see. My bones shook as the cold settled in and the current swept me down river. I held my breath for the longest time then shot up gasping for air. Right after getting a mouthful of water and little oxygen, I went back under. My lungs burned with fire as I wanted to give in and breath. I held my stomach, digging my nails that formed into claws deep within my flesh. My wolf was dying, I was dying. When I got back up for air, black dots covered my vision and I was out. I didn't know if I was dead or my body was playing a sick joke on me...

**Their is more to come, I have a couple chapters written up already! Review if you want more! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Teen Wolf or the characters! Yadda Yadda Yadda****...I do own Aubree and Copper! **

Rain pelted the forest floor creating puddles and raising the waterline of the lake. It took me a while before my eyes fluttered open to darkness again. Half of my body laid in water while the other was on dry land and the only source of light was that of the moon which illuminated like a nightlight. No wonder I couldn't feel my body, the rain was so cold that my skin turned numb, leaving me with no sensation of my skin. I sat up, regaining my strength once more. Where the hell was I? The night was much colder than that of Beacon Hills, patches of snow were here and there. I ought to be in mountains, which mountains though? The currant couldn't have taken me that far, could it? I got up to my feet ignoring the aches and pains that enveloped me now.

"Scott?...Jackson?...Stiles?" I called out

For a second I had hope that someone was going to come jumping out

"Derek…" I mumbled in defeat

The rain didn't make things better as it drenched everything in its path. It was like a disease that would spread continuously. As I walked around I lost footing, tripping on a tree root and landed flat into the mud. A silent thud accompanied that, knocking the wind out of my chest. Today was becoming more horrible by the second. Where the hell was everyone at? I got up, brushing myself off and despite the drain of energy, I was going to move forth. A familiar scent drafted my way though. I knew who it was instantly for the scent had become familiar over time. I turned around and there was Derek, his eyes flashed to a dark red then back to the green, the color he was born with. Though I was happy to see him, I felt my own fear swim across every other emotion. He wasn't excited, extravagant, or happy to see me, he was aggravated, frustrated, pissed off about something.

"Lets go" he ordered roughly

I followed him like a lost puppy looking for an owner. I couldn't tell what was wrong with him. When we got to the Camaro, I got in the passenger seat, barely able to peer out the window and him in the drivers. It was quiet, to quiet that the awkwardness started to set in. My emotions flew out from me as they always did since I was still a cub. I knew he felt them because he uncomfortably shifted in his seat with a low growl that vibrated my chest. I tried so hard to stuff them back in and plug it up with a cork screw but it wasn't working. I didn't have full control of anything just yet, so instead I dozed off into a sleep. When we got to my house after the long car ride, I silently escaped the vehicle. I glanced behind as he sped off and then I went inside. My parents were gone, which left me home alone in the gigantic house.

I trekked my way up to my bedroom then stripped my wet clothes that dropped with a thump. I changed into a long sleeved black shirt which was too big for me and crawled up in bed. This was the moment I was waiting for all day, no, all weekend. Knocking out in just seconds was the gift of being a werewolf, being able to fall in a deep endless sleep.

When I did finally wake, I awakened the next morning with a soft voice greeting me.

"Morning sweetie"

"Mom?" my hoarse voice called out

The blurry figure that was standing across the room was accompanied by another taller figure, one that was strongly built.

"Dad?" I whispered

Maybe I was dreaming? The thought of my parents killed me, it ate at my brain and for my head to play tricks on me wasn't what I wanted to start off my day. I curled farther underneath the blankets in hopes that they would vanish but it didn't work. They were pulled away from me and I snapped up, ready to bite someone's head off.

"What are-

"Aubree, you okay? We came over to check on you" Allison stated so sweetly

I brushed my wild hair that was all over my face, back. A couple brown strands laid in my eyes but I wasn't caring about that. School…I had school, something I totally forgot about last night. I jumped out of bed like a flying ninja and scrambled to my dresser yanking out a pair of basketball shorts. Allison and Scott watched, surprised towards my suddenness. I ran into the bathroom that was attached to my bedroom and quickly pulled on the shorts, then slipped my feet into some black Nike's. I brushed my teeth, tied my hair in a pony tail, then grabbed my backpack that was sitting in the shower…I don't know…don't ask.

I flew past Allison and Scott into the hallway then down the staircase.

"Whoa wait up kiddo, you don't have to go to school today if you don't want to." Scott exclaimed

"I have to go, Mr. Schmidt said if I skipped another day he's going to call a parent meeting" I blurted as I grabbed my skateboard and slung my backpack around one arm

"But-" Scott tried to protest

'See you guys after school!"

I ran out the door, threw my skateboard on the pavement and headed to school, where Mr. Schmidt was waiting….

**This Chapter is pretty short, I'm still trying to work on a couple things and fix some story plot shtuff. So this is what you get for right now! Enjoy!  
><strong>

**It was brought to my attention, and I knew this was probably going to be said sometime during this story, that Aubree seems older than 7. Yesh she seems older but I like the age 7 for her because she's still a kid and very young. She's more mature than the average 7 year old, since you know...she's a werewolf and all. Just hope that doesn't take away from the story, if it bugs more people than I'll work something out! =) And I like to point out that she is very tomboyish also. **


	3. Chapter 3

****I don't own Teen Wolf or the characters! Yadda Yadda Yadda****...I do own Aubree and Copper! ****

"Miss Lucas, wake up or you will be attending detention. You were already tardy today. " Mr. Schmidt warned

The balding, middle aged man, who's brown hairs were turning gray, shook his head in disapproval. The classes oooohed and me as if it was the worst kind of punishment, besides the embarrassment. Sometime I forgot I was in the 3rd grade. Ignoring his gesture and the class, I rubbed my face with the back of my hand, then jotted down answers to the worksheet. Half of the stuff in class I knew little of. All this werewolf stuff was pushing all the other things out of my life. I groaned as I shifted in my seat. My body was sore, the most its ever been in a long time unless it was grow spurts.

"Aubree Lucas, pay attention, I'm not going to tell you again" the old man barked breaking my thoughts

A growl escaped my lips causing a couple heads to turn.

"Did you just growl?" Joey the boy at my table questioned with utter surprised

I didn't say anything in fear that another growl would come grumbling out.

"Little wolf" someone whispered with a few snickers

I dropped my head on the table, whispering underneath my breath.

"No paws, no claws, remember the law…Hands and feet, don't be a creep.." I chanted

I was like a teenage girl on her menstrual cycle, usually I was capable of letting these kind of things go, but the full moon was so close and my mood swings were getting bad.

"Miss Lucas, detention this afternoon, meet me after class"

I couldn't believe what I heard. I nearly lost it, I was about to climb up on my desk and full fledge go after Mr. Schmidt. Another growl lighter than the last tickled my throat.

"Little wolf stop growling" Kaitlin the girl at the opposite table teased

My skin burned with fire and I felt my eyes flash silver. This was it, I was going to kill everyone in class and be staked on a post to be burned to death. I wonder what human flesh tasted like? I nearly gagged at the thought

"I need Aubree Lucas" an older thin lady popped her head in the classroom

Yes! She saved me! She saved me from the humiliation! My hobo of a teacher nodded at me and I took his permission to finally leave his presence that was so dooming. I followed the wrinkly, older tan lady, aka my hero, down the long white hall, then rounded a corner into the attendance office. It smelled of old people, soup, shoes, and school. As much of a grumpy kid I was being, I had every right to be. The frown on my face didn't disappear as I passed the grown ups behind the main desk. She led me into a small office that known as the….the Therapy office…

"Take a seat and Mrs. Brown will be right with you."

I sat down on the rickety brown swivel chair that sat in front of the lady's desk. My feet dangled over the edge of the chair, instinctively I kicked them back and forth in anticipation. The room was interesting as the walls were covered with school posters, toys in one corner and books alphabetically in order on a shelf. Was I in the loony bin? Heels clicked down the hall way, I could hear Mrs. Brown nearing. A moment later the door opened and she entered with a smack in the face of overly strong perfume. Her light blonde hair was sleeked back into a tight Chinese bun. She wore a blazer with a blouse underneath along with a pencil skirt, tights and high heels.

"Hi Aubree, I'm Mrs. Brown" she held out a hand

Hesitant, I brought my hand forth and returned the kind act.

"It was brought to my attention that you've been missing a lot of school" she paused

"Is there a reason?"

It felt like I was in a court room and the judge was looking down upon me as if I murdered someone, I smiled inside…Copper? Oh would I love to just-

"Aubree?" she broke into my thoughts

I was gazing down at my lap, playing with the seam of my shirt when my eyes met hers.

"I-I've been getting sick a lot" I lied

"What about the cuts and bruises on your arms and legs? How'd you manage to get those?"

"Cuts and bruises?" I asked glancing down at my skin

From last night encounter I assumed quick enough.

"I wrestle a lot with my cousins and I play in the woods a lot" I lied again

Only if she was a werewolf, would she hear my heart beating and skipping erratically.

All she did was nod at my answer and write words down on a clipbooard. I scrunched my nose from the over powering strength of her perfume and sneezed.

"I must be catching something again" I covered my nose wanting to giggle

She didn't say anything or look up at me until her pen stopped.

"And your parents? They treat you good?"

I nodded

Another lie….what parents? Their faces flashed through my head, pulling at the strings of my heart. More various, snooping, concerned questions later was I released from her office. After school, I sat at my desk in Mr. Schmidt's class, serving my time like an inmate in prison.

"Don't try anything funny Miss Lucas, I've got both eyes on you."

I dropped my head to the desk to tired to verbally or mentally fight. I watched outside, the soccer team play on the field. The wind was picking up gradually with a light shower of rain, off and on. Though the sun was out it was covered by the clouds that were rolling in. As I was using that as my only source of entertainment, someone's low, eerie voice whispered in my ear.

"Aubree"

I looked over at Mr. Schmidt who was working on the class tests. I could feel the emotions that were illuminating off of him. He was stressed out but motivated enough to concentrate on the work that had to be done. I closed my eyes and rested my cheek in the palm of my hand. The image of my house flashed through my vision. It was just my house, the background was pure black. Quickly, I opened them unsure of what was going on.

"Close your eyes"

I looked around the room again, checking from every angle to see if Mr. Schmidt was messing with me. He wasn't and for a second I was truly becoming scared. Clearing my throat, I leaned forwards in my desk and rested my head on my forearms. My vision was black, then my house was there, just my house and nothing else. I sat up, lightly gasping for I was forgetting take breath. Was I crazy? Was this really happening? If werewolves were real then this probably was.

I laid my head back down once again, ready to see if anything else was going to happen. Fire, blazing, red hot, fire, was torched from all around my house, burning up every inch of it. It started from one corner then rose up into flames in a snap of a finger. The house that my dad put all his effort into was being destroyed. I gritted my teeth with anger and hurt as the scene changed from within. I was now standing across the hall at my dad's office. He was sitting at his dark brown desk in a black office chair. He didn't talk but instead opened the top drawer of the desk, took out a small chest and placed it in front of me. I tried to move to open it up but I was stuck, my body wasn't registering my movement or commands.

"Run"

"Far away" the voice whispered once more

**Obviously I'm not very good with my vocabulary and overall writing when it comes to 1st POV. Which is why I'm not to fond of this chapter, I feel like it was a bit rush.  
><strong>

** So, ****in the next chapter, halfway through I changed to 3rd POV. I might rewrite the first half of the fourth chapter since its sudden, depends. It'll be better than this chapt, I swear it.  
><strong>

**Btw, when I write I don't really think of a plot, climax, etc, I just write and I add things as I go along. *points at chest*Crappy writer right here folks!**

**Oh and I changed her age to 8, since I realized being in 2nd grade was pretty young o.o haha**

**Aubree is 8 years old in third grade. I was going to make her have a birthday but my brain hurts from thinking.**

**I'll stop talking now...READ ON!  
><strong>

**I hope you enjoyed it though! xD  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

****I don't own Teen Wolf or the characters! Yadda Yadda Yadda****...I do own Aubree and Copper! ****

My chair scooted back as I jumped up from my seat, now back in reality. Mr. Schmidt scowled at me, ready to protest but instead a voice over the speakerphone sought his attention. We both looked up at the speaker planted in the wall.

"Mr. Schmidt, please report to the Therapy office, Mrs. Brown would like to talk to you."

Mr. Schmidt gave me the biggest, meanest glare that I've ever received from a teacher. I gave a wry smile and sat back down, scooting my way back into my desk. The young man got up from his own desk and cautiously began to leave the class.

"I expect to see you in the same place as you were in, when I get back. Do I make myself clear Miss Lucas?"

I nodded trying not to smile

Not going to happen! I sang in my head

The moment I heard his feet fade away in the distance of the school, I lunged for my cupboard.

My heart was thumping, threatening to escape from the chambers of my chest. When I passed a certain window, I heard Mr. Schmitz and Mrs. Brown talking about the report she made out. Something about foster care and abuse, but I didn't stop to worry about that. It was the least of my worries at the moment. Passing windows of other teachers, I crouch ran my way along the side of the brick building. When I got to the school parking lot, I skated my way out the school onto the busy street. At one point as I was flying by along the sidewalk, I managed to grab hold of a car. I crouched down, gripping onto the back bumper so the driver wouldn't spot me in the review mirror. When it came to my neighborhood exit, I leaned to the left and entered the always opened gates.

"Hurry" the voice whispered

A shiver scattered from my neck down along my back. The more pressure that was put on me, the more I wanted to succeed.

It was all downhill from here, I pushed myself off the pavement for more speed. The little strands of hair flew from my face as the wind blasted past me. House after house, car after car, I spotted my driveway. Coming up to my house, I skidded to a stop and held my breath. My front door was wide open, the car that my parents left in the driveway had the window's bashed in and the garage was opened. I smelt an unusual scent, I couldn't tell what it was but it made my nose cringe. Carrying on, I stopped in the doorway, both hands placed on each side of the doorframe.

"Hello?" I quietly called out

A gush of wind rattled the house making the wind chimes rattle a song. At first everything seemed fine, nothing seemed out of the ordinary…until I passed the living room, about to go upstairs. The couch was flipped over, vase's shattered, TV smashed in, curtains on the floor, my mothers roman statue broken and glass coated the carpet. It was as if someone was searching for something. I went upstairs, skipping each stair step I knew that would creak. When I got to the top, instinctively, I went to my room. All my belongings mimicked the living room, in shock, my mouth gaped slightly open. Wiping a tear that slid down my cheek, I fell to my knees. I didn't have the urge or was mentally stable enough to see what my parents bedroom was like. I could only imagine. Copper, this was his fault and his doing. These were the kind of moments that I wished I was human, a normal human being.

"Shut the doors!" someone shouted

I sat up looking around then heard the front door slam along with the backdoor. I raced downstairs to see who it was but only found that the door was locked. I yanked at it, pulling with all my strength. Placing my two feet in front, I used my sixty pounds of weight, I know, sixty pounds…It didn't budge. I saw a couple black suited men stepping away from the house. It _was _Copper! His men were scattered along the house, keeping it bound so that I had no way of escaping. Helplessly I watched from inside of a match was lit, then flicked towards the porch. I stepped back from the doorway until my feet hit the first step of the stairs. I sat down, resting my elbows on knees and dropped my head.

"The voice was trying to warn me" I spoke to myself out loud

That's when I remembered the chest….

**Third Point of View ;)**

Aubree sprinted up the stairs trying to grasp the images that laid in her head. Something inside of the that chest that was so important to the family, something sacred, something that was a secret. As she reached the door to her dad's office, Aubree placed her hand on the cold smooth door handle. Memories of her father flashed through her head, remembering how he was always locked away in this very office. Smoke filled her nostrils, giving off a woodsy smell. Though the fire was only just beginning, from inside, the smoke began to spread. With her acute hearing, light footsteps, shuffling were being heard by her. Their were even quiet voices coming from inside of the room. This was her chance, her chance to prove herself to her new pack, to prove herself to her family, and to prove to Copper that she will get revenge. The office door swung open and Aubree stepped in. She was too late. The window was jammed shut just before she could make an attempt to escape. Copper, the devil's sidekick was on the other side with a wide, golden tooth, grin planted on his face. Aubree lunged at the window, her anger beginning to build up as she watched him carry the chest away. Oblivious to the change her body was making, her nails protruded into claws that engraved large marks into the window. Turning around at the last moment, before he was going to be extended down from the roof, Copper watched for a second.

Heat built up, ready to burst like a volcano. Her head was turned numb, her breathing heavier, and shivers ran through her petite body as her chest and throat began to vibrate. A low, dark, menacing growl flew from her mouth, almost like that of a lion. It was loud enough to be heard from outside, where Copper only stared. Maybe it was fear that flew through his emotion or pure shock, but for that second he listened and watched, it was sketched into his mind. He knew then that the shifting of the child was soon to take place and he had to act fast.

Aubree didn't lose eye contact with Copper until he disappeared from over the edge. When he was out of her sights, she fled from the smoked room. The house crackled with fire from all over the house and sirens were in the distance. Going to her room, Aubree tried pulling the window open but fell flat on her butt from the house shaking and rumbling. She couldn't think from the anxiety that was gnawing at her inside and the panic mode she was in. 5 minutes in to the fire, her face and tan skin was already coated with blotches of black. She had ten minutes to spare until the house would shoot up into flames and her to be cornered in, waiting for death to take her at last…

**Opinions?  
>Which POV do you guys like best?<br>I'm more fond of third point of view but I'm willing to do 1st.  
>Next Chapter is going to be 3rd pov as well since I've already written a bunch of that up.<br>Enjoy!...READ ON! =D  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Teen Wolf or any of their characters yadda yadda yadda...I do own Aubree** **and Copper!**

Back downstairs now, the living room was already in flames as well as the sitting room. Peeking out from the window at the front door, she spotted her neighbors from across the street watching in awe. They didn't realize anyone was inside along with the fire crew who stood in the drive way, now trying to tame the fire. Screaming, the little girl pounded her fists on the door out of anger and frustration. Cursing under her breath, as she never has before, she ran into the kitchen. Half of it was already in flames, black smoke covered her vision and it was impossible to see now. Falling to the floor, she gasped for some oxygen and viciously had a cough fit. Her throat was raw and the pain from all over her body wasn't getting any better. After rubbing her stinging eyes, she crawled on hands and knees, over to the dinning room where the smoke was less intense. Her fingers gripped onto the dinner chair that she was seeking and dragged it back over to the front door. With all her might, she raised it up above her head and made an attempt to slam it in the glass. It ricochet off the glass, flying back into her which resulted both her and the chair on the ground. Grabbing it once again, repeated her actions but this time as she was about to throw the chair into the window, something was stopping her. The chair was immediately yanked from her hands and thrown across the room, breaking into pieces. Turning around, Derek was standing behind her. His face holding the same emotions as he's always held.

"You came…" she tried to speak with her hoarse voice

"Your part of the pack now, which means your family."

Derek stepped to the side, revealing Jackson who was standing in the hallway and Scott who was outside in the backyard guarding the entry way. A tiny smile formed upon Aubree's face, understanding that they'd accepted her. Wasting no time, Derek grabbed her hand guiding her to the other werewolf.

"Jackson, take Aubree and go with Scott back to my house."

"Where you going?" Jackson questioned with slight worry

"Don't worry about it" his eyes flashed red showing off the inner alpha

Grabbing Aubree into his arms, Jackson took the child outside where the three werewolves entered the forest. They walked on and on through the tree filled forest, not stopping once to catch a breath or realize as to what was happening. They were all stunned, even the two older boys who had no sentimental value over the house. Aubree stared at her home, resting her chin on Jackson's shoulder, mesmerized by the fire that pulled her into a trance. She watched the flames envelope her memories until the house was just a little speck of red, then out of sight. Mentally and physically exhausted, Aubree wrapped one arm around Jackson's neck, let the other drop, hanging in the air and closed her eyes. For now, she didn't care if she was crying and they saw it. A couple tears slipped with a tiny whimper and soon enough she slept..

**Short chapter, sorry, tomorrow is the last day of school and I've spent the past couple of days concentrating on that. **

**I'm also kind of stuck, having a bit of writers block I guess. I got the first half of the 6th chapt up but I'm having a brain fart. **

**Not really sure where I'm going with this story**

**Hope you enjoy!...READ ON!**


	6. Just A Note

**I really want to tell you guys something! **

**My mom came home yesterday with some incense that she got from downtown. **

**Well she burned one this morning and oh. my .god! **

**I woke up all dazzled because the smell seeped into my room and I was trying so hard to determine who it smelt like. **

**Then it hit me!**

**The smell reminded me of Derek Hale! xD**

**It's a woodsy, pine tree, forestry, fire smelling incense. **

**But the catch is, it has a hint of cologne. **

**Its hard to explain but lemme tell you, it reminds me so much of Derek.**

**My mom asked me if I liked the smell and I was like 0.0 gahh yess, yess I doo. Get more. Now.  
><strong>

**It's very motivating and next chapter should be up by next Wednesday or Thursday. **

**=)**

**READ ON!**


	7. Chapter 6

****I don't own Teen Wolf or the characters! Yadda Yadda Yadda****...I do own Aubree and Copper! ****

Early the next morning, the house that used to be a beautiful Roman themed mansion was now charred, burnt down to blackness. Both werewolves scouted the property in hopes to find something that was useful. Aubree kicked a rock which rolled over to where it use to be the backdoor. Her whole body ached inside for some kind of clue for Copper could be located anywhere with the chest. Though she didn't know what was inside, all she knew was that it was something her parents valued, put theirs lives down for and she failed them. She didn't tell any of the werewolves about the whispers or the visions, instead she were to keep it to herself, for now.

"Do know what was inside the box?" Scott asked as he examined the remains

"I don't know, it could be anything! A heart, a map, a formula, a cure" Aubree exclaimed with frustration

"I hate that shit face" she muttered

"Hey, watch your mouth" Scott warned with a growl

"Sorry" mumbled the little wolf

She flipped over a couple pieces of rubble in hopes of finding something to spare, but there was nothing. Brushing her black stained straight hair back with her fingers, Aubree sat down giving up on the search for anything. Suddenly Scott's phone rang.

"Yeah?" Scott answered

"Scott, I need you to take Aubree back to your house, clean her up, get her some clothes and meet me at the school. Be there at 4pm" Derek ordered

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Just be there" Derek hung up

He hung up the phone and turned towards the child that held eager eyes.

"I know, I know, I heard" she got up waving a hand

"You heard? How? You don't even-

"My hearing and smelling gotten better, since last week" she cutoff

Walking up beside Scott, they rounded to the front of the house and began to walk down the street towards Stiles Jeep.

"Maybe your going to shift soon and get your full wolf powers" Scott gently nudged her with a smile

"Oh please, I'm not even old enough" she giggle and pushed the older wolf back without making him budge

"Did my little werewolf fairies find anything?" Stiles unlocked the car doors

"Nothing, it was shi-

Scott glanced at Aubree while buckling his seat belt

"Garbage" she caught her words

Stiles raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner towards Scott as he turned the key into the ignition.

"Momma wolf is in the car, I repeat, momma wolf is in the car" Stiles cupped his mouth pretending it was an intercom

"Just drive" Scott rolled his eyes

When they got back to Scott's house, Aubree scrubbed her body clean, watching with entertainment as the clear water turned to a faded black. As she got out, she noticed something remarkable. The bruises on her body began to fade, as well as the cuts on her arms vanished. Smiling at the thought, a knock at the door nearly had her jumping from her skin. Opening it just a crack, she grabbed a handful of clothes from Scott.

"They might be a little to big" he warned through the door

Looking at the size of the clothes, she already knew they wouldn't fit her. After putting them on, she stepped only once and the jeans instantly dropped to her ankles. Opening up the bathroom door, she held onto the waist of the pants with one hand while the other was trying to balance herself out as she walked, trying not to do a face plant.

"Scott?" she called through his bedroom door

Stiles turned around from the computer desk, mouth dropping.

"What the hell Scott? She's 8 years old, not 18!"

"I don't have anything else" Scott protested as he came into the room chuckling

"I can get accustomed to this style, I'll-"

Aubree face planted to the floor before she was able to finish her sentence. Climbing up to her feet, she sat on the ground with giggle and watched as the two teenagers hashed it out.

"Do you really think it's appropriate for a child to be dressing like a gangster?"

"I have a belt..." Scott add with a shrug

"Do I have to do everything?" Stiles threw his hands up in the air

"What else am I suppose to do?"

"Oh my god." Stiles got up and stormed out of the room

Scott sat down in the chair, taking over the computer as Aubree got up, sitting at the end of the bed quietly. He noticed the overwhelming sensation of sadness and sorrow creep up on him. At one point he could have sworn he heard her whimper. He oddly wanted to comfort the child but held back as he didn't know what to do or to say. 30 minutes later when Stiles came back from wherever he went to, he held a bag in hand and tossed it on the bed.

"Clothes on, now" he ordered as if he was the almighty Derek

Aubree rolled her eyes and went back to the bathroom. She slipped her arms through a band logo white long sleeved shirt that stopped at her knees, pulled up dark gray leggings, popped the hood to a gray zip up that fit perfectly and slid her feet into gray leg high boots. Stiles had a good taste in clothes she thought as she stared into the mirror.

"I'm coming!" Aubree called from the top of the stairs.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go" Stiles called from the front door like a soccer mom

On the way to school, the whole car was suffocated with anxiety as the child in the backseat was nervously jotting her leg up and down, acting like Stiles.

"Just calm down, everything will be fine" Scott reassured as he drove

"Easy for you to say" she mumbled

Aubree deeply inhaled then exhaled, apprehensive, not about whether Mr. Schmidt reported her ditching detention but because she failed at yesterdays encounter. She wasn't sure how her alpha was going to react since she hadn't seen him since the fire. This was the second time she screwed up and all she wanted to do was prove to him that she was useful. She just wasn't a kid that needed protection all time, she didn't want to be a burden on her new family…

When they got the school, Stiles pulled up to the office doors to hell. Aubree slid out of her seat, feet planted on the curb. Her back was faced towards both the boys but she wasn't moving towards the school, she just stood. Both the werewolves could hear Derek's intimidating voice heightened as he talked to Mr. Schmidt. Glancing back at Scott, Aubree wished that he would go against orders and take her back to the house. She wished she could hide under the bed all day and pretend her life was normal…

"Go on" the young beta verbally pushed

Gently shutting the door so that Derek, who probably already sensed them there, wouldn't hear. Shoving her hands into her pockets, Aubree slowly walked to the doors.

"Good luck!" Stiles yelled

Glancing back at the car, Aubree's face was covered in the expression of fear. Disappearing into the school, her head hung low with her hood still on while walking down the hallway. Mentally, she was fighting herself to run and never be seen again or to stay and tough it out.

Coming up to the class, she paused at the door before going in. Derek was angry, she could already sense that by smell and ear. The testosterone was flooding his veins as he angrily talked to the older man in the room. Mr. Schmidt was behind his desk, playing with a pen as he talked with her now guardian.

"Mr. Hale, I do not see papers stating that you are Aubree's guardian, so therefore I can't let you take her off school property. If I get permission from her parents then you have all rights" Mr. Schmidt protested

"Her parents are dead" Derek snapped harshly

It was quiet for a moment

"I won't allow it, regardless" Mr. Schmidt got up from his seat, confronting the werewolf that stood before him

**This chapter was extremely hard to write. I meant for it to go another way but I got stuck so I had to take things out, add some things in, etc.  
><strong>

**I've been working on this alll day long and I even watched a couple episodes from the first season to brush up on the characters.**

**For some reason, Stiles is really for me interpret and express his character, so I apologize about that and for future chapters.  
><strong>

**I hope you enjoyed...READ ON! ;D  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 7

****I don't own Teen Wolf or the characters! Yadda Yadda Yadda****...I do own Aubree and Copper! ****

**First POV..I know, I'm an indecisive kid.. ;)**

I didn't know what to say or how to act when I saw Derek pin Mr. Schmidt up against the wall. My teacher's face turned to a bright red out of embarrassment. I was watching now, I had poked my head around the corner, too scared to actually enter the room. Derek knew I was there already, the emotions that were enveloping my brain were rolling off, creating a vibed bubble around me.

But Mr. Schmidt…Mr. Schmidt was getting a taste of his own medicine. The tension in the air was thick though, my stomach was in a knot as butterflies jumped around and I wanted to vomit. Was Derek going to kill him? Was the wolf going to take over? For a second I was sure Derek was going to slice his teeth into his flesh. I felt his blood boiling to a high temperature and the vein in his head looked as if it was going to burst.

"After today, I expect you to stay clear of my presence and Aubree's" His green eyes stared deep into human's " Do I make myself clear?" he threatened with his tone of voice

I was afraid if he didn't agree that their would be a dead body that would needed to be stashed away. Thankfully though Mr. Schmidt frantically nodded in agreement to Derek's demands.

Derek dropped the older man on his feet, glaring at him with daggers. I let out a sigh of relief as I leaned against the wall and plopped to the ground. When Derek finally came out, he shoved his hands inside his jacket pockets. I quickly stood up and ran to catch up to him.

"Derek, wait up"

I grabbed his arm and got in the front of him with both hands pressing on his stomach, attempting to make him stop and block his path.

"What about Copper? We have to go get him! We have to get the chest back!" I exclaimed

He grumbled

"We'll talk about it as soon as were out of here." His stared turned to whatever was behind me

"But, I want to know, I have to get-

I, myself, paused…

High heels echoed down the hallway, clicking on the floor, indicating that whoever it was, was coming our way. Catching a strong smell of perfume, I knew of who it was. I was turned around now, catching a glimpse of Mrs. Brown. Before I could say anything, Derek guided me out the door where we headed into the parking lot. I slowed down to turn around to see if she was actually following us.

"Don't stop, keep walking" he barked

I walked a bit faster to keep up with his pace, praying that she wouldn't see us. When we spotted the Jeep Scott and Stiles were parked next to Derek's Camaro, waiting for our arrival.

"Go get Jackson and meet back at my house"

"What happened? How come you look pissed" Stiles asked..."Wait, that's your natural look" the quirky boy retorted..."Seriously though..."

Derek growl not amused

"Mrs. Brown" I answered

Scott knew what was up for he could hear the quickening pace of feet from inside the school that was heading to outside. Leaning forwards in his seat, he looked through the windows seeing Mrs. Brown looking around for us. I could hear her too and she was almost running now, she was determined.

"She's not just a teacher her, she works for Copper" Derek answered as he opened up the Jeep door.

"She thinks I have Aubree with me, so you have to take her for now." he continued

Derek lifted me up into the car, setting me on the floor instead of the seat. He grabbed one of Stiles jackets and placed it over my body.

"Wait, I have to tell you something" I sat up

"What?"

"Mrs. Brown pulled me out of during class to question me, if she was with Copper then how come she didn't take me right then and there?"I blurted in one large breath

"I don't know, maybe Copper has a plan" he pressed my head back down

I sat back up again

"What if she doesn't really know what's going on and Copper confronted her after the questioning?" I blurted out once again

"God damn it kid, stay down" he pressed my head back down

"Derek, that's no way to speak to a child" Stiles sarcastically stated

The alpha growled

"Get the hell out of here or I'll be giving _Aubree_ a lesson on how to tear your throat out" Derek snapped back

"What if she sees Aubree?" Scott asked now a bit frantic

"She won't, now go." Derek ordered.

**I had to split up Chapter 6 because I tried to make it one whole chapt but it was wayy to long. **

**So here you go. **

**Both chapters didn't go as planned the first time and I got stuck, so I rewrote them, fixed a bunch of things and this is what I got.**

**Next chapter, I have everything planned out already and I'm sooooo excited to write it.**

**I hope you enjoyed!...READ ON =D**


	9. Chapter 8

****I don't own Teen Wolf or the characters! Yadda Yadda Yadda****...I do own Aubree and Copper! ****

I felt the Jeep drive from out of the parking spot, then go over a couple speed bumps. I curled up into a ball on the floor and rested my head in my hands. Soon enough the rocking motion of the car put me to sleep.

When I woke again, darkness crept over of what was left of the sunlight, leaving the horizon with a tiny glow. I sat up, seeing that I was in the same room I slept in the night before. I was of course at Derek's house, seeing the front yard and black torched room with the cracked window. Pushing the several blankets off of me, I crawled off the cot and wondered over to the door. I paused before going any further, something didn't seem right. Placing my hand on the cold door knob, I quietly turned and opened the door. Derek's scent was all over the house but their was one in particular that caught me off guard. I smelt human, not Stiles, but sour, rotten human and it roamed down the hall. I poked my head out a little farther until I saw the door from down the hall, on the other side of the stairs, open.

Chhh "Upstairs is empty so far" Chhh a man in black gear talked into his walky talky

Where was everyone at and how come I was all alone? I couldn't smell any of my pack members around. As the man turned around, that's when we made eye contact. I was frozen, shocked, surprised and confused as to what was going on. He didn't move either, maybe in fear that I would run or turn into a wild savage beast. I didn't blame him though, he was just following orders and maybe he was new at this. Typically they would instantly shoot, not giving a rats ass if I was a child or not, but he, he was hesitant. Cautiously he moved his foot forwards, taking a step. My heart thumped in my chest, loudly, loud enough for a werewolf to hear a mile away. I could sense that he too was surprised, just as I was, for his heart was beating as fast as mine. I'm sure under that mask, night vision goggles, and weapon, he had his own family and was a father of children, maybe my age. He must have a wife, kids, a dog, a wonderful house, he _could _be an average human being.

Chhh" Thomas, you find anything?" Chhh a person asked over the talky

We were both staring at each other when he grabbed the walky talky and pulled it up to his mouth. I didn't know what was going in his brain or trance of thought but I knew the fear that he was feeling vanished in seconds.

Chhh "That's a negative….house is clear" Chhh

So maybe he wasn't your ruthless hunter…

Lowering the gun to his side, he knelt down.

"You best be getting out of here" he said with a thick Scottish accent

I lost my voice as it was hidden deep within me, I agreed silently and descended down the staircase that lightly creek underneath my footing. From the windows, I could see that the hunters were scattered all around, like little mice desperately searching for cheese. Some hid in the dark shadows, some staked out on the porch and others stood in the open of the driveway. A small group were walking around the side of the house, repeatedly going around and around. Crouching down as I snuck through the hallway, heavy footsteps neared me. It was a different hunter not like the black suited man upstairs, this hunters goal was to kill, he wouldn't have sympathy if he spotted me. I was trying not freak out as he came in my direction, like his footsteps, his breathing was heavy. He must have been the Juggernaut of his team, for the vibe I got from him wasn't at all a wonderful sensation. Blood dripped into my mouth as I was biting down on my lip and holding my breath while back pressed against the wall, hoping he would walk away or get distracted. He stopped, two feet from the doorway, to my left and whiffed the air with his nose. A werewolf? He couldn't be, Copper disliked them and wouldn't ever go anywhere near one, without wanting to shoot a bullet through its heart. Another sniff….then another….

He ripped a growl out from his throat which gave me goose bumps that traveled up my arms and hairs stood on my neck. My wolf whimpered in fear, knowing that this creature was to dominate me if he actually caught me. The werewolf threw himself into the room, sliding against the floors and leaving claw marks in the woods.

I swallowed hard "H-hi" bringing my hand up trying to wave

I was about to pee myself, the strength, charisma, balls ballistic energy that this wolf had was intimidating, more than Derek. He threw his helmet off which landed on the floor with a thud, which seemed to set off the chase. I side stepped, now in the middle of the hall way, then whipped around, running to the front door.

As I swung it open, some heads of the black suited men turned, watching in utter shock. Jumping off the stairs, I landed on the dirt, kicking up dust that seemed to go everywhere. It gave me the chance to run past the group of men that stood guard, covering my visibility. The werewolf roared before bounding down from the porch, coming at me with his sharp teeth, ready to shred my flesh. He may have not been fully shifted but hell, he was strong enough to take down a couple betas, fully shifted or not.

"The child! After her!" a hunter shouted

"Go! Go! Go!" another yelled

I passed the driveway, seeing that Derek's car wasn't there which meant he wasn't anywhere near the property, maybe state. I growled with anger to the fact that they left me all alone in a god forbidden house that seemed to be a target for everything.

**Third POV**

A howl, a dark blood curdling how, that seemed to be so close, broke Aubree's trance of thought. It shot through the air like a bullet chasing its victim. Nobody knew of who it was, not even the child, for she'd never heard of it before. Literally, the hunters stopped their footing, frozen in their place, stunned, even the enemy werewolf. If only he knew of who it was, if only everyone knew of who it was, then they run the other way in fear, but that didn't stop the attacking werewolf from the chase. He whipped around, eyeing the figure that was running and increasing the space between him and her. His claws dug deep into the ground, dirt flying up in the air as he began to sprint after her. Resembling that of a wolf, he bounded through the open field, ready to attack. He listened closely, zoning in, as he could hear her breathing thicken and her footsteps fall slower. She was starting to run out of energy, he knew she was going to give out sooner if not later and he had all night play this game.

"Move forth!" he yelled to his fellow teammates

Still running, Aubree knew that if she stopped, for just a tiny little breath she'd be dead within seconds. She knew what was happening in her surrounding for her experience in the chasing game, was that of none other. Her whole life, her father has taught her how to let her wolf guide the steps that she took. But she was distracted and the cold crisp air was stiffening . It burned her nose, fingers, throat and fog escaped from her mouth as she breathed. The dirt from underneath crunched, indicating that winter was nearing and snow was soon to fall. The trees that were ahead of her were inviting, giving her hope that she could actually make it. So close to the protection of the forest that it was now screaming at her to run, quicker, faster, stronger. The earth from beneath her rumbled with agitation as the werewolf neared. Glancing back, the yellows eyes of his bore into her soul, feeding off of the fear that orbited around her body. Her heart rate flew through the roof, the only thing that was on her mind was to find safety, but where was that? Was she to keep running for miles and miles until she couldn't go anymore? At one point as she ran, she swore she could make out a smile that was on the werewolf's face, letting her know that he _was _going to catch up, going to yank her heart out and throw his fist up in the air with victory. He was a werewolf that was trained to kill others. Copper must have kept from for last, knowing that it would stir up a riot.

Finally, reaching the whimsical forest, relief washed over Aubree who was now able to hide and use the trees, bushes, caves, streams, anything as cover.

"Flash bomb!" a hunter yelled

A black round object flew past Aubree, hitting the ground ahead of her. A bright white flash enveloped her vision, covering any color or shapes that she was seeing. Another one went off this time she very faintly heard the enemy's werewolf whimper. He too was flashed out of an accidental aiming, giving Aubree a chance to recuperate if able. The men stood back in fear that the werewolf would turn on them for such a lousy mistake they had made. Aubree stumbled to the ground as the doubled sharp ringing meshed over her hearing, she was blind and deaf at this point, vulnerable now. She was on her knees, holding herself up with one hand while she used the other to rub at her aching eyes. Confused at first, she felt warmth cover her cheeks and lips. Instinctively, she brought a hand to her face, understanding now why she was feelings a sticky residue overtake her flesh. Red bloody dye was now all over her hands and was covering her shirt. It seeped down from her eyes and nose, dripping off of her face to the grass, speckling it with redness. Lost, confused and worried now, she closed her eyes and reopened them over and over again trying to see. Not able to hear herself speak or for the matter of that, her limbs, she was numb in some sort of way. Surely though, when her vision did reappear, she still couldn't hear anything, not the wind, the voices the thunderous clouds rolling in, absolutely nothing at this point in time. That's when she finally looked up, to see all of them coming her way. Aubree was now convinced she was going to die because they were in slow motion, the voices that were yelling were now drowned out, the hunters and wolf were lagging in their footsteps. With a blank mind, she couldn't register of what she should be doing. They were all coming now, the black suited men, ready to snatch her up, to take her away for Copper's use.

Maybe Copper was right, Aubree couldn't outrun her fate. This was the second time death was trying to steal her life away. She cheated it the first time and now it's come back with a vengeance…..

**Hope you enjoyed!...READ ON xD**

**I have a picture of what Aubree resembles.  
><strong>

**I'll put the pic on my profile since the link is not working here =(  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 9

****I don't own Teen Wolf or the characters! Yadda Yadda Yadda****...I do own Aubree and Copper! ****

Her wolf was barking madly inside of her, thrown into a frenzy of fire. Struggling, the child got to her feet ignoring the second side of her and began to slowly run, thinking she had a chance. Her wolf snarled in aggravation, talking back when it's silver eyes glowed wanting to finally be released from her body and show what it truly could do. A burst of energy blasted through Aubree's body, from where, no one knew. Soon as she started to move, she couldn't stop, she was sprinting again now and then stumbling along patches of uneven dirt. Still able to hear her wolf barking and growling, aging her on to go faster. Her feet delicately danced now as the trees and bushes began to whiz by in a blur. After a couple seconds she managed to lose the hunters but the man, the werewolf, was still tracking her down and he wasn't even tired yet. Darting through some bushes, Aubree came upon a long wide trek of dirt that looked as if it was a road.

She began to go down the landscape when she dropped to the dirt again, this time coughing up black goop that spilled from her mouth. It tasted vile, almost like the taste of blood but stronger and worse, coating her tongue in blackness. She gasped for air like a fish out of water, wheezing for some kind of oxygen. A snarl took that away from her though, she was now on the verge of having a heart attack, cardiac arrest, from the werewolf who standing before her. She cussed under her breath, quiet enough that he wasn't able to hear, all she wanted to do was be able to breath. He was ten feet away, reminding her of the encounter she had with Copper in the forest.

The werewolf stood up to his two feet, now as a man, then began to circle Aubree….

He was at least 30, with a goatee, bushy eyebrows, short brown hair that came down to his ears.

"Feisty little thing you are" his voice was rough, raspy like sandpaper

* * *

><p>"Were not going to make it!" Jackson yelled to Scott<p>

"I know a short cut! Come on!" Scott led the way

Both the boys were on their feet, shifted into their werewolf forms as they tracked Aubree down. Scott led them down a ravine, hitting the water then up a hill. They both could smell Aubree close by as the scent of her blood was strong.

* * *

><p>"What are you going to do to me?" her voice trembled<p>

His hands were to his sides but his nails were far from human, they were claws. He stopped pacing around in a circle and stood in front of her.

"Copper gave me the choice to let you live or kill you"

"W-what's Copper want from me?" she crawled back

He sighed, turned around and grazed his fingers through his brown short hair.

"You don't understand do you, you're merely just a child"

She stayed quiet as she stood up to her feet.

"Copper needs your blood in order to open the chest. Without it, its nothing but a wooden box."

"So, he doesn't know what's inside it?" she asked curiously

"Correct, either way, if I let you live or if I kill you, I'll still have your blood in the end. Today will be the day that I, Riley Weston…will be known to have killed the youngest shifting alpha, ever " he turned around, eyes flashing an ember gold

Terrified as an 8 year old would be, Aubree stepped back every time he stepped forth. What was he talking about? She wasn't an alpha, she was as much of a beta as any other werewolf that walked among this territory. Their was nothing special about her.

"Don't be afraid…the big bad wolf won't hurt you" his smirked turned into a growl

Aubree wiped a couple tears with the back of her hand.

"This, will only. Take. A. Second." He murmured when his body began to shift

"Now!" Scott yelled to Jackson

Aubree eyes were wide open as the werewolf in front of her lunged. His claws pointed at her, teeth sharp as a knife and eyes zoned in with daggers. At the last minute, before he was able to claw into her, Jackson and Scott pounced him in mid air. They landed in the dirt with a noticeable thump, all landing a few feet apart from each other. Jackson got up in time to snatch Riley, chucking him at tree that nearly split in half from the power that was withheld. He got up, brushing his jacket off and chuckled.

"That was a good one, 10 points for you"

Jackson cocked an eyebrow

Looking around, Aubree noticed Scott coming up from behind Riley. It was no use though for Riley turned around, grazing his claws on Scott's chest. He cried out in pain and the anger took over both werewolves. They both, Jackson and Scott, went at Riley. They were bundled up in a brawl, blood dripping from each boys and the enemy werewolf, Riley, was still managing a fight, alone. Aubree scanned the area around for any signs of Derek or someone that could help. The intensity was at it's peak, seeing her friends in shapes that she'd never seen before. This was the first time she'd ever seen a real werewolf, her friends were the monster that she was born of. This was what a werewolf was, something she didn't like, something that came from her nightmares.

"Aubree run!" Jackson yelled

At that moment, Riley, threw Jackson into the forest where he vanished within the dark

Scott was getting off the ground, blood oozing from his chest, when he jumped upon Riley's back, digging his sharp canines in the werewolf's neck. Not showing any kind of signal of the pain that he was enduring, Riley slammed Scott on the ground and sliced his throat open with a claw. As if it was some gory horror movie, blood spilled from Scott's mouth as he laid on the ground. Aubree watched helplessly, praying that her friends were still alive.

Riley got up to his feet, slicking his hair back and adjusted his jacket.

"Where were we? Oh right…"

Riley, went at Aubree once more, not giving up on the fight. She began to walk backwards as he neared, as if on cue, rain began to pour down with a loud slap of thunder breaking the air. Quickly, dirt turned to mud, splattering against the child's clothes when she backed off. The demonic looked was placed in Riley's eyes, now able to get what he'd been hunting for the past 30 minutes. Crouching down, he growled, but in mid growl, it became quiet. His gaze turned to what was behind Aubree with mouth gaped slightly open and for the first time, she sensed his fear.

Derek leaped over Aubree, fully shifted into the alpha that he'd become almost a year ago. His pure, jet, black fur kept him nearly invisible to the human eye when the shadows casted upon him. His blood angry eyes were red, showing that he _was_ the alpha, he was stronger and faster than the werewolf that he stood before. He truly was the big bad wolf coming out of a nightmare. Derek closed the gap that was between Aubree and Riley, with his back to the little girl. Aubree brushed the wet hairs out of her face, taking a second stare as she was seeing Derek for the first time, shifted. He was a giant compared to her and she wondered if that was what her father looked like. Her bones rattled and the earth vibrated from the roar that Derek gave to the beta. It was that of a lions if not more powerful. Riley, must have peed himself for the look on his face said so. Aubree closed her eyes and crouched down covering her face with her hands, she couldn't bare to watch. The alpha didn't waste anytime before he went after Riley, who attempted to escape the wrath of Derek Hale. They vanished in a blink of an eye, disappearing into the darkness with only the screams of Riley Weston to be heard.

It was a couple seconds after the child recovered from the pure shock. Aubree ran over to Scott who was still lying on the ground, unmoved.

"Scott? Wake up" she pushed his lifeless back

Warmth enveloped her shoulder as she stared at her pack member

"Aubree?"

Thunder crackled and Aubree slightly jumped seeing a dark figure next to her.

"It's me, we have to go!" Stiles yelled over another boom

Stiles saw his best friend on the ground and his reaction of that was sickness. He leaned forwards, hands on knees and put his hand up, indicating he needed a moment.

"Oh my god" he mumbled

A minutes passed after he gripped onto reality and Stiles held his hand out, Aubree stared at it, glanced at Scott, then placed her hand in Stiles. As they walked to the car together, Aubree stayed close to the useless protection of the human, feeling somewhat comfortable around him. Even if they seemed okay, their was always a chance that danger could find them again. Glancing back, Scott's body was gone, Aubree blinked then rubbed her eyes... or maybe it was invisible, who knew..

**I hope you enjoyed!...READ ON! =D**


	11. Chapter 10

**I don't own Teen Wolf or the characters! Yadda Yadda Yadda****...I do own Aubree and Copper! **

After destroying the monster that almost killed his pack, Derek came out of the woods. He was drenched with rain and covered in blood stains that transformed his white tank top to red. His green vibrant eyes scanned the woods, noticing that Jackson and Scott weren't anywhere to be found. Letting out a deep sigh, he pulled out his cell phone and began the long walk. A sense of satisfaction rushed through his body, knowing that the threat was gone and that Aubree was somewhat safe now. At least he hoped….

A clash of lightning struck the sky, lighting up the windows of the Stiles vehicle. He kept his eyes steady on the road in case a tree fell or if any of the werewolves leaped in front of him. He hated when they would do that nearly giving him a heart attack and a chance to slam against the windshield from hitting the breaks at the last moment. Tapping his thumb against the steering wheel, he smiled at the thought of running over Derek by 'accident' and seeing him more pissed off then ever.

"Do you know where were going?" Aubree tilted her head up towards Stiles

Stiles brushed a hand through his hair glancing at the child, his trance of thought broken

"Uh, yeah, of course I do."

Before going back to driving, he took another glance at Aubree. Stopping the car, Stiles leaned over the console, examining Aubree's face.

"W-what's wrong?" she trembled

"You were scratched"

He wiped blood from her cheek, but the red liquid reappeared as it was still fresh. It reminded him how real the incident was and how the attack on Aubree actually happened.

"We'll go to my house, it'll be safest there." he started the car back up

As both teenager and child were keeping their eyes on the road, Stiles house appeared. As he was driving into the drive way, Stiles slammed his foot on the break. Aubree lurched forwards in her seat while holding onto the belt. Lightning and thunder struck at the right moment, brightening up the face of Derek Hale. The rain poured down over him, leaving his hair wet and flat as the droplets rolled down his olive skin. Aubree crawled over the console between the two front seats and scurried to the back, cowering down.

"Stiles, what's wrong with him?" Aubree whispered

"N-nothing, he's fine, he won't hurt us" Stiles didn't have the slightest clue

Stiles slid his keys from out of the ignition then got out of the car.

"H-hey, Derek, you okay?"

The alpha's eyes flashed red, then back to green.

Silence.

"Stiles, we need to talk" Derek's low voice grunted

"Alright, what is it?" Stiles shut the car door, now in front of the werewolf

Aubree watched from inside the car as Stiles motioned for her to come on out. The child hesitantly reached for the door handle, then slid out of the Jeep. Thunder had Aubree jumping back, now pressed up against the car door looking up at the sky.

"Aubree is going to shift in 2 days when the full moon arrives"

"So? What about it? Scott shifts all the time."

Derek saw Aubree frozen in fear aimlessly starring at the clouds and the strong sense of fear flying in waves to him.

"Get the kid inside and I'll explain"

Once inside, Stiles brought Aubree up to his room, giving her a couple clothing items to change into. As she was in the bathroom changing, Stiles listened intently as Derek began to explain.

"When Aubree finally shifts, I can't be around her anymore."

"What do you mean? She's just a normal werewolf" Stiles was confused

"No, she's not. She was born to be an alpha. When she finally shifts, she's going to have full powers, which means…" Derek's voice trailed off

Aubree stood in the doorway, her face filled with sadness and exhaustion.

"Hey, kiddo, go downstairs to the kitchen, I'll be down their in a couple minutes" Stiles sat up from the bed

Sluggishly she walked away from the bedroom without taking notice of the two older boys.

"She's going to have full powers, what about it?" Stiles began to collect dry clothing

Irritated, Derek growled, holding his head in his hands as his elbows rested on Stiles computer desk.

"I will try to kill her." Derek said so quietly

Stiles paused as he was changing into a fresh clean shirt.

"Wait, what?" he yanked the clothing down properly worn

Derek shot up from the chair, breathing heavily.

"I. Will. Kill. Aubree."

"Wh- why?" Stiles asked astonished

"She's an alpha, I'm an alpha, this is my territory and we both will seek dominance."

"But, she's part of our pack. You can't just…kill her."

Stiles expression turned to that of confusion and anger

" It doesn't matter if she's old, young, strong, weak o-or a friend, it doesn't work that way." Derek tried to explain

"But if she was your…your child…it wouldn't have an effect. Like how her dad was alpha, she was originally part of his pack. Almost like that of a Lion Pride, the sequence, dominance a-and"

Stiles plopped down on his bed, eyes big, mouth gaped open, face pale, realizing everything that was happening.

"Jesus Derek, you could have said something before hand!" Stiles snapped

"I have a plan already…my cousin" Derek paused " Is going to take her"

"And what about Copper? Hmm? He's still going to chase Aubree until he witnesses her death, what about that?"

"That's why were going to face him, tomorrow"

"How? Scott and Jackson are dead"

"No there not, I sent them home."

Stiles was quiet, catching his breath

"So how are you going to break it the kid?" Stiles shrugged "Hmm? "Oh hey Aubree, were giving you away, no need to fret, you'll be with complete strangers once again" Stiles mimicked

Derek grabbed Stiles shirt, shoving him into the wall, face to face now.

"What the hell do _you_ think I should do then? Huh? This is on me, not you."

Stiles licked his lips out of apprehension "Something smart" he answered

Derek backed off, letting go of the younger kid.

"Okay, fine, do what you want, in the end, _we_ are her family. _We_ are all she has left." the brunette snapped

Stiles walked out of the room, leaving Derek alone to think about the situation he was jammed up in.

**Hope you enjoyed!...READ ON! =D  
>Sorry for the long wait, I was at my sister's house all last week...and I've been lazy... ;)<br>**


	12. Chapter 11

**I don't own Teen Wolf or the characters! Yadda Yadda Yadda****...I do own Aubree and Copper! **

"My dad won't be home until tomorrow afternoon, so you can sleep here until then"

Stiles laid out a couple blankets on the couch, then fluffed the pillows. Aubree sat on the other couch, hands in her lap, watching her fingers as she twiddled and twirled her thumbs around.

"Well alright then, it's here for you when you're ready. I'm headed off to bed"

Yawning, Stiles retreat up to his bedroom. Out from the darkness, Derek walked down the hallway then sat at the opposite of the couch. He leaned forwards, head in hands, elbows on knees, thinking. Aubree didn't bother to look at the beast that left her all alone, she didn't bother to look at the monster that was disguised as a human. Hatred poured out from her emotions, clogging up Derek's mind, conflicting with his thoughts as he decided whether he should tell her the news now or later. For once in his life, Derek Hale was lost, speechless and indecisive on how he was going to go about with the situation. He kept his emotions locked up however, Aubree felt uncomfortable. When she looked over at him, her protector was in a different world than the one they were living in. Quietly standing up, the little girl snuck over to the other couch, she stood next to her 'bed' staring at it for a second. The snoring from the human that was sleeping upstairs was inviting to the youngster.

As she was about to dart off, Derek mumbled for her to come over. Her bare foot was frozen in mid air when she heard him grumble, scared or not, she followed through with his call. The child walked over, now in front of dazed man.

He looked up from his hands "We have to talk."

**First Point of View**

I didn't want to go over to him, but something made my body turn around and take a stride. Sure enough, I was now sitting next to Derek, the palms of my hands faced down on the couch, the tips of my toes touching the cold wooden floor. I studied how his back had risen with the sound of him taking a large breath in, then it dropped as he exhaled. I knew something was wrong, he was so quiet, so deep in thought that it was making himself sick. I could slightly feel it, the worried sensation that he was enduring. I wanted to shout at him to say something, the signs weren't good, even Stiles was down when he came down to say goodnight. Something was up and he still didn't say anything, not after 5 minutes of silence, I could bare it anymore….

I pushed on his arm repeatedly "Say something!" I whined

All he did was stand up, then he went over to the wall, his back facing me now. He wasn't intrigued of the picture that was hung up, he was thinking and I could sense it.

"You're going away for a while." He murmured

I shot up from the couch, in rejection.

"Wha-"

"Just hear me out" he interrupted me

"If I'm around you any longer, I'd be risking your life. You're going to be staying with a cousin of mine, she will protect you and keep you safe. The past 3 weeks, I have put your life in danger and I almost lost you last time. It was selfish of me. I can't afford to lose you, your special and what you have could be the source to a change in the world of werewolves."…he paused…"She's picking you up tomorrow at 12 and as your safe and sound, I'll be dealing with Copper"

All the lights in the house went out, a power outage, leaving us both in the dark and the only source of light was from the window. Half of him was hidden in the shadows, I could make out his vibrant green eyes staring at me. I looked away from him for just a second and when I looked back, he was now in front of me, knelt down.

"No, I don't want to go. I want to stay with you." Mumbled between my sobbing

"This is for your safety. We are family, you're part of my pack and it's my responsibility to protect you."

"You're leaving me….again…"

I didn't know what got over me or that it actually happened, in a blink of an eye, I slapped him in the face. Stunning both him and I. I knew it was too late to take back the physical pain, he was distraught, and probably was mentally fighting with himself to not kill me right then and there. I wasn't able to hold back the tears that swelled up in my eyes and soon as they streamed down my face, I booked it down the hall. At the bottom of the stairs, I turned around, seeing him watch me.

"You said we were family." I cried

**Third POV**

She didn't give it a second thought before running up the stairs to the room off to the left. Stepping inside, Stiles was sprawled out along the bed with the blankets going off in separate directions. Aubree went over to his side, tapping his arm.

"Stiles?" she whispered

A snore was only given

"Stiles?" she called out once more

"Huh?" the half asleep boy kept his eyes closed as a hand moved off the bed, dangling over the edge

"Can I sleep with you?"

"S-sure" he mumbled

Aubree was still as she heard Derek move around downstairs. Though to the human ear he was silent as a ghost, she was becoming capable of hearing everything and his footsteps were visible to her ears. Climbing up on the bed, the child climbed over the mountain of blankets and Stiles, then hid beneath the blankets. The warmth gave her comfort instantaneously, she curled up in a tiny ball, back pressed up against Stiles side. Her mind raced with thoughts of the beast she saw in the forest, thinking that he was going to come and get her. It didn't help that Derek was downstairs now, sleeping on the couch as it made her imagination worse. Concentrating on the rhythm of the human's breathing, she grasped on to her low fatigue and closed her eyes, succumbing to sleep.

**I'm so sorry for the long wait.  
>I've been really busy with school, loads of homework and I'm taking a ton of AP classes. For the first time and their hard o.o<br>I'll update very soon :3  
>I hope you enjoyed...READ ON!<strong>

**I don't own Teen Wolf or the characters! Yadda Yadda Yadda****...I do own Aubree and Copper! **


	13. Chapter 12

"It's been 5 minutes! You better be up when I come back in there!"

The child was oblivious to the call of Stiles as she laid underneath the blankets snoozing her morning away. Her tiny chest rose up and down in complete innocence and her body was invisible to the outside world, blankets hiding her away. Her mouth was slightly hung open while wild brown hair scattered around the pillow that was accompanying her. Stiles footsteps were to be heard from down the hallway but the child was completely out of it. When he came into the room, he went to the end of the bed and lifted up the blankets to see two little bare feet.

"Aubree, up, we have to get going"

Stretching out her arms Aubree's eyes fluttered open "5 more minutes?" she mumbled with a hoarse voice

"I gave you that 10 minutes ago, we seriously have to go now or my dad will freak out when he sees I have a missing child in my bedroom!"

"I'll climb out the window" she rolled over onto her stomach

Rolling his eyes, Stiles latched onto her ankles and pulled her out from under the covers.

She groaned and moaned but gave dead body weight as the human lifted her up in his arms.

"Derek's going to be here in a couple minutes" he carried her to the bathroom

She latched onto the warmth of his body "I don't want to see him" mumbled Aubree

"Not my choice" he sat her on the counter

Aubree rubbed her eyes then glanced over to the doorway, seeing the friendly face of Scott McCall. Smiling now, happier than ever, Aubree slid off the counter running past Stiles and shoved herself into Scott.

"Scott! You're alive! I thought you were dog meat!" she hollered as the teen knelt down

He bear hugged the little girl tightly "Nah, we took that guy down like a champ"

"Where's Jackson? Is he okay?" she stepped back studying the boy's expression

"He's home resting right now"

"Well, you guys can explain to my dad why we have a missing person as I go get dressed. Does that sound cool?" Stiles snapped a bit frantic as he left the room

"You better get ready rascal, Stiles has a point" agreed Scott

"Do I really have to see Derek though?" Aubree wondered over to the sink now brushing her teeth

Scott thought about the talk he had with Derek last night. It hit his heart with a sledge hammer, breaking it into a million pieces as he remember what was said.

"Uh yeah, you do. He's not that bad, sure he's a-"….."Stiles what do you call him?" Scott voice traveled down the hall

"Sour wolf!" Stiles popped his head in the doorway "He's uh a sour wolf

"Yeah, sour wolf, other than that, he's a great guy"

Aubree didn't say anything but instead let the conversation drop, the red eyes of the werewolf was still sketched into her mind. She wondered if Derek or Stiles knew about everything that was going on, but she didn't have the guts to ask. After brushing her hair and dressing in adequate clothes, Derek arrived on time. They were standing in the driveway when he drove up to the group. Reluctantly, Aubree got in the car with him and they drove in silence. The child was pressed against the door, trying to stay as far away as she could possibly be from him. Guilt was all Derek could feel at the moment but Aubree was clueless. Soon as they got to their destination, they arrived at an abandoned building with only one car parked in a secluded parking lot.

Out of the car now, all the older teens stood around, waiting, and Aubree hid next to Scott and Stiles. Eagerly waiting, her curiosity was soon relieved as a young blonde haired women stepped out of the black car that they waited in behind. A wave of sorrow, anger, disappointment and pain rushed full force into Aubree, making her even more confused than before. She felt like this was going to be the end, that she wasn't going to see Stiles, Scott or Jackson ever again. She felt like she was dying.

Derek waited quietly as the lady neared, he held no emotions whatsoever, he kept to himself like always but was more reserved than he usually was.

"Derek, nice to see you again" the lady greeted

"You too Paige" Derek greeted in his usual rough tone

The lady, Paige, knelt down in front of Aubree, with a decent smile greeting the child.

"You must be Aubree, I'm Paige" she held a hand out

Aubree looked up at Scott and Stiles, scared.

"Sweetheart, your going to be staying with me for a while"

Aubree stepped back, speechless. She knew this was all coming because of the confrontation of last night, but it still hit her like a train.

"Just until this man, Copper, is gone."

Tears began to blur Aubree's vision and her eyes stung

Derek stood off to the side, looking away as if he didn't want to be noticed.

"Hey, look at me" Scott knelt down as the lady backed off

He gritted his teeth and placed his hands on both of Aubree's shoulders

"This is for the best. We can't be around you for awhile and soon, you'll find out why. For now, just try to understand"

"I don't want to go" her voiced trembled

"You have to, for now, it's only temporary"

They embraced, still the child uncertain as to what was going on. It felt like a dream to her, she didn't want to believe that her new family was giving her away like a sack of potatoes. When it came to Stiles, he began to cry as well.

"Damn it, Stiles, stop crying" he spoke out loud to himself

He quickly wiped a tear from his cheek with the back of his hand, then ruffled Aubree's hair.

"You be good alright? Remember what Scott says, no swearing and you better wake up in the morning when she tells you too"…..."Oh god, it feels like I'm selling a puppy! Why is this so hard? Y-your like a little sister to me, you know, always getting into trouble and mischief. I love you like family and I know Derek's being an asshole but this is the only way a-and"

"Stiles" Scott interrupted

Stiles gave the child a tight, bear hug, and Aubree sobbed into his chest. Soon enough Paige grabbed her arm, leading her away, over to the car. When the child looked back before getting inside, Derek's eyes met with hers, his cold expression still there but his eyes filled with unsaid sorrowful emotions.

"I'll be good, I promise, I-I'll wake up in the mornings a-and I won't swear. Please." her voice quivered as she shouted.

When Aubree got in the car, her face was glued to the window, her fingers pressed up against the cold glass.

"Everything will be alright, theirs a wonderful school and-

She wasn't listening to the stranger, all noise was drowned out as she watched the boys fade away. Sitting back down in her seat, Aubree dropped her head, her hands in her lap, clutching onto the black object that was gripped tightly in her tiny hands. No one knew it, but the child had her own plan, her own way of getting to Copper. She didn't need a stupid Alpha to get revenge, to satisfy her grudge.

**I apologize for the long wait.  
>I'm working on another story, so be on a lookout.<br>Thanks for reading. **


	14. Chapter 13

Paige lived in an a medium sized Victorian house that was located in the middle of a town, in a quiet little neighborhood, to the East of Beacon Hills. When we entered through the front door, I bit on my lip, trying to stop it from quivering. The first thing that came bounding around a corner was a dog that was the size of me, if not bigger, it was an English Mastiff. I recoiled into the corner next to the front door as it happily ran over trying to attack me with it's tongue. Naturally, I faintly growled, making the dog back off, curiosity still in it's eyes, but smart enough to leave me be.

Paige chuckled with amusement "Ah, leave her alone Truck, she just got here." She patted her dog on the head

I sighed loud enough for her to hear, including a scowl, so she knew I was still upset about the whole transition.

"Well, if you want to get comfortable, your room is upstairs, all the way at the top, the whole room is yours. It has a great view and-

I was gone before she could finish her sentence, I didn't want pity o-or anything from her, she was just another stranger walking into my life. The room was at the top of the house, on the third floor, like a castle or Repunzel's lair. There was a king sized, fluffy bed in the corner, a walk in closet, pink colors all around with decorative wall lights. Laying flat on my back, down on the bed, I closed my eyes letting the new scent and smells set in. Spices, tree, herb, perfume and tea is what I got from around my room, she must have lived up here at one point. This was home, this was my _new _home. I scowled at the thought of Derek's name and how much of a traitor he was, he was just as bad as Copper.

I rolled over onto my stomach, staring out the window, at the stars that made the night sky light up. The moon caught my eye as I scanned the scenery, there was one day left until it was vibrantly full, which meant Scott, Jackson and Derek were all going to go wacko, while I was locked away in at the top of a tower and Copper planning out his scheme to find me. Crawling to the other side of the bed, my feet made a thump as I hit the wooden floor and moved to the window. The white wood, that had old paint peeling, creaked as I opened it up, I grabbed onto the sides of the wall and I leaned out. My view was that of the town lights, below me was the backyard which was fairly small and the neighbors house. Dogs barked in the distance as police sirens screamed into the wind.

Moving a hand down to my pocket, it rested on the outlined lump of the cell phone that I pick pocketed from Stiles when he hugged me. I closed my eyes, wishing that everything was going to go as planned.

* * *

><p>"I've never had kids before, so I'm just as nervous as you are. If you don't like it, don't hesitate to call me, oh and your bus number is 62"<p>

I glanced over at her as she eagerly smiled, pulling up to the drop off zone. I felt bad giving her the silent treatment but I had nothing to say, my thoughts were concentrated else where. School passed by in a slow blur and before I knew it, I was trying to find my bus.

"62, 62, 62" I chanted out loud in a whisper under my breath

The over crowded parking lot was filled with yellow school buses, their engines roaring loud, muting out any other kind of noise I tried to hear. Within moments, I already endured a head ache, leaving my forehead to throb with an annoying aching pain. Weaving my way in and out of other kids, that were much larger than me, parents and teachers, I found bus number 62. I occupied a brown leathery seat all the way in the back of the bus, away from all the others. Only 3 others picked a seat close by, leaving me with a bit of privacy.

"Hey"

A kid with shaggy straight brown hair popped up from the seat in front me.

"You're a werewolf, like me."

I frowned

"Oh c'mon, I know you can sense just as I can with you, except…"

As his voice trailed off he lowered down behind the seat to stare out his window, ever so silently. Now with curiosity, I stood up, peeking over the edge of the top of the seat in front of me. He was staring out window, his eyes were watched at the cars coming in and out but his mind was else where.

"Except what?"

I interrupted his trance of thought and he turned his gaze towards me.

"You're….an alpha"

My mouth dropped, eyebrows crunched together, disbelief settling over.

"You're such a liar, you're only a cub like me so you wouldn't know."

He positioned his body so it was facing me, his face became serious and his eyes glowed.

"Listen to my heartbeat…"

I swallowed hard when he said that, my hands even became clammy and I wiped my palms on my sweatshirt. Closing my eyes, I zoned in on his heart beat which was all I could hear at the moment in time, along with his voice that seemed to bounce within the cavity of his chest.

"You are an alpha, a leader of a future pack, by blood, by bonds of a family. You're. An. Alpha."

I dropped into my seat.

"No, no, I can't be, I'm only a child, I can't be an alpha, I-I'm still a baby. I don't want a pack, my pack is in Beacon Hills, with Derek, Scott, Jackson a-and Stiles." I blurted

"Tonight is an important night for you then."

"What do you- the full moon? Are you talking about the full moon!" I questioned frantically

The bus came to a halting stop, making me shoot forwards , slamming into his seat.

"Looks like your stop is here, this will probably be the last time we'll ever talk. My name is Conri Ryder it was a pleasure to talk to you, Aubree."

I shook my head, trying to take a grip onto reality which I was living in the moment of.

"Aubree Lucas!" the bus driver shouted over the intercom

My breathing was heavy as I walked down the aisle. What was I going to do? Should I leave now? Instead of tonight? If I left now, their would be better chances of me making it before the moon. Right on cue, as I stepped off the bus, Stiles phone, which was in my pocket, rang. Waiting for the school bus to fully pass by, I whipped the phone out and unlocked the screen.

Scott left a text, thinking Stiles had his phone.

"Meet at Fire Park Trail entrance 8 o'clock, Copper is 1 mile to the West of the trail. Derek and Jackson are coming, don't be late."

This was it, this was real, I was going to wonder off on my own and find Copper. Shoving my hand into my jean pockets, I pulled out a 100 dollar bill that I grabbed from Paige's wallet this morning. It was crinkled up in a ball with some lint that stuck to it. I dropped my backpack to the ground, rummaging through a couple folders until I pulled out my grey jacket. Stripping the sweatshirt off, I slid into the grey zip up. Paige wouldn't be home until 6pm which have me 2 hours to find this stupid place, if I didn't find it by nightfall I'll still be out in the cold, so I was prepared. Carefully and sneaky as possible, I went over to the grey house across the street and climbed over the chain link fence. Wedging my way through the thick brush, I stashed my backpack behind the dead bushes then went back to the sidewalk to the front of the house. I wiped my sweating forehead with my arm sleeve before dialing a 1-800 number….

**Another update sometime on Friday =)**


End file.
